Grimm Knights
by Synales
Summary: Noel is sent to Beacon, but who can say what will happen after she arrives. Rated M for language and themes. This story is primarily OC's and will not be centralized around known RWBY characters.
1. Chapter 1 Warriors Grace

_**This is a new story of mine, I came up with it when I realized that what i had been writing couldn't continue without more people with detailed descriptions, thus I created a ton of OC's and began this, this story may touch briefly with the other or it may not, haven't decided. This story will be primarily about Noel Knight, my first OC and her interactions around Beacon, there will be the normal RWBY characters around but they are side characters. That said I do not own RWBY only the OC's portrayed here in.**_

Noel awoke at noon, it had been a long night, she had had to sleep out side and had thus been surrounded by Grimm all night, a pack of beowolves had attacked her family's estate while she was at the far end of the garden, she had seen the estate catch fire and made her choice. Run. With that she returned to the situation at hand, she was surrounded by Grimm and should have had seconds before they reached her. The excited charge of the Grimm sent shivers through her, this was her playing field, she opened her eyes to see an Ursa over her and pulled the wire tight. The cries of the excited grimm were cut short and the Ursa exploded in a shower of guts, god bless garrote wire. Perhaps i should explain, after Noel ran from the estate she rigged her massive amount of garrote wire around the trees and it passed over her a few times, which accounted for the Ursa.

Noel stood, now thoroughly covered in Ursa guts, "I guess i should gather the wire and head back now." she sighed, clean up was never any fun. Witch that she began the long process of gathering and cleaning the wire for storage, it would only took a couple of hours to reach the estate and then she would have other things to worry about, "At least i have an excuse for being covered in blood this time" she added quietly.

Noel took the time to dip the garrote wire and herself in a cold stream on the way home, it would get rid of most of the Ursa chunks and blood, When she emerged from the water she examined herself, "Dads gonna be pissed, ah well."

Noel arrived at the estate at 5pm, the house had not only been saved but the fire damage had already been repaired, great so nothing was distracting her father. She went in and found that her father was in his study. At least she could shower quickly and change before their talk about her disappearance during the fire. She made sure to get rid of all the blood this time, put on an exact copy of what she had been wearing and went to see her father. "Sometimes i wish he wasn't such a jerk." she muttered before leaving her room.

Ten minutes later she walked into her fathers study, immaculate as always she thought dryly. She briefly questioned why she hadn't avoided this and hoped he'd forget but then remembered, he's never forgotten a thing in his life. Literally, to say he had a photographic memory would be a serious understatement, to say order was important to him would be the worst thing you could say to a member of his family, he had to know what was where why it was there and if something went missing who was responsible for it. It was more like his hatred of disorder ran so deep that things seemed to appear where he wanted them, and Noel had gone missing for twenty-three hours, nothing would save her from his anger.

"Where!" he commanded his tone betraying to a casual observer that he was angry.

"Forest," she shrank slightly.

"Why!' again a command.

She shrank more noticeably, "I was..." she paused briefly mid sentence thinking of the best way to say what she wanted to, " I was clearing some Grimm to prevent another attack" it was almost true.

He seemed almost appeased at that. She might just get off lightly this time, still she didn't dare hope. He suddenly glared at her and she shrank slightly again, " you get off easy this time, but only because the headmaster of Beacon called to recruit you, you will go and confirm your enrollment then call me when you have finished, if you fail in this you will not see the light of day for a long time. Am I clear?"

Noel nodded, she didn't really want to go to Beacon but it was better than here, plus they were learning about the one thing she was best at, killing Grimm.

Noel was ready to leave in minutes, the result of constant drilling by her father to be able to pick up and leave with no sign you had ever been somewhere. She had hated every minute of it but it did prove useful, she had her stuff packed and was in the kitchen picking up some food for the road...well I say road but really it would be a flight, her father being as high ranking in the military as he was, was afforded a private airship, a small one but it was convenient and would get her to Vale fast, she could walk from there.

She arrived early, Vale certainly was interesting but she was not willing to screw up this chance at some freedom to sight see, with that in mind she walked to Beacon, the airship would be obnoxious, to many new people would be there, "I'll just get acquainted with some upper class men first and see what I can find out." and so she walked through the forest to beacon, and for the first time in months she wore her full combat gear, her father let her wear basics but believed she should behave more lady like around the house, "And look how that turned out, jerk" she said venomously to the air around her. For the first time in what felt like years her broadswords were belted to her hips, her pistols holstered to her thighs her long sword and shield on her back, he duffle strap shortened to fit around her waist ans sit over her broadsword blades, having fully outfitted herself she finally felt alive again and so the walk began.

Her trip through the forest was uneventful although the walk was out near the cliffs near Beacon, to bad she thought, however she arrived at Beacon hours ahead of schedule, time to check in with Ozpin, no way am I going to get sent back to dad for not checking in on arrival, and so she set out to find Ozpin's office, Also uneventful, if school was gonna be like this she might be better off at home, nothing was happening around her at all. She knocked and was called to enter. Ozpin sat at his desk staring at his paper work only a minute after she entered. He was surprised, he had never seen this girl in his life, " What can I do for you miss..." he trailed off hinting for an introduction.

"Knight, Noel Knight."

"How did you get here so early the airship hasn't even left for vale yet."

"Oh I walked"

"You walked"

"Yeah"

"Why"

"I felt like it"

"You felt like walking through a grimm infested forest to reach the school"

"Yep"

"Okay, we can discuss this more later, I'll send you the paper work and send you on your way."

Noel signed the paperwork and was officially a student at Beacon. Then she sent a text message home saying that she had arrived and was enrolled. She then decided to wander the campus a bit and meet the locals.

Noel wandered the campus for a while, not much happened...well until Cardin thought he'd "introduce" himself. "What's this, another student I don't know, The newbs shouldn't be here for a while so who's this."

"Name's Noel, and you are?" Noel said in the least graceful way possible, which happened to be her best effort.

"Cardin, leader of team CRDL, watch yourself newb."

"And I should be scared of you because? I've heard CRDL is the weakest team in you year."

"Ouch," Russel said, "sounds like someone is looking for a fight."

"Oh not really but if that's what your looking for I'll oblige," Noel seemed uncertain, even if they were the weakest of their year, they were ahead of her a year. Damn it she hadn't meant to insult them, she just wanted to know who she was talking to. Even her comment about their rank was only meant to allow them to talk as equals not piss them off.

"Sky tell Goodwitch I want to use the arena, we have a newb with an attitude, I think it aught to be adjusted," Cardin grinned maliciously.

Damn my luck Noel thought, well I got what I wanted , the day got more interesting.

Ten minutes later they were in the arena, along with all of the students from RWBY's class and teams CFVY and SSSN showed, if only to see why Cardin would use the arena to pick on someone, and so it was that CRDL and Noel were called to the arena, Glynda wondered if she should intervene, a team of experienced students versus a single girl seemed a bit much, then she pulled up Noel's transcript and froze, there was nothing there. She was about to intervene when Ozpin stopped her, "let them fight, I haven't got anything on this girl, only the word of a man I wouldn't cross."

Glynda announced the match "miss Knight, team CRDL step into the ring, I assume you know the rules. Ready?"

Five people nodded, "then begin."

Noel didn't draw a weapon, simply stood there, waiting, she would assess their ability's then decide how to deal with them, Russel was the first to attack with his daggers trying to throw her off, clearly he was an adequate knife wielder, but nothing special. Dove moved in, swinging his sword, a little better but again nothing special, she noticed the gun function of it though and logged that for use, next was Sky, he was a true armature with the halberd and could be put out easily, now to assess Cardin, his mace came down on her back, shield still in place though he didn't do significant damage only made her fall, "my turn she gritted out, the mace hadn't injured her significantly but it did hurt.

The Broadswords were out in a flash, she got Cardin in the knee, he wouldn't swing effectually again this fight, even with his aura she had felt the joint give in a way it was never designed to, with the other blade she hit Sky in the ankle, then the hip, that was two, she rolled out of the way of the falling long sword, Dove had telegraphed himself to clearly earlier. On her feet again, she squared off against her opponents.

Glynda was about to call the fight when Noel was hit,her aura dropped so fast, and Cardin was continuing to pressure her, soon she would go red, then the unthinkable happened, her aura flared, that shouldn't be possible, Glynda had never heard of it, then Cardin and Sky were on the floor curled up in pain, what just happened.

Noel was having way to much fun she sheathed her broadswords quickly and went back to bare handed stance, this confused her enemies, they had seen her aura go so low, so why was she so confident, then she pulled and the world spun, Dove saw blood seemingly float as he hit, the the red liquid outlined something, a wire, the his head hit the ground.

Russel managed to get up from the trap, what had she used, no time to look, Dove was out and he had less than 2% aura before he lost the match. His whole team defeated by a newb, what the hell was happening, then he saw it the mirth in her eyes, it was worse than being beaten by a newb, they had been her entertainment for the morning, he would at least make this a draw, Cardin almost dropped her earlier, just one scratch would probably do it. But how there was no way for him to get close now, he couldn't be sure of his footing anymore. Then she did something that terrified him, she picked up Sky's halberd and twirled it, grinning. Russel paled , and quickly forfeit before she could crush him.

Ozpin had never seen that before, she had torn apart the whole team in under three minutes, she even handy capped herself, letting them land the first shot, who the hell was she. Whoever she was she would be one of the leaders this year.

_**Thoughts? Read and review people.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Knight & Council

_**I don't own RWBY.**_

Glynda called the match.

Seconds later Noel dropped Sky's halberd, fell to her knees, and coughed blood. "Damn, I miss calculated" she muttered, then passed out.

She missed orientation and initiation.

She woke to find herself in the infirmary 3 days later according to the calendar on the wall with days crossed off.

"Shit" she muttered and got up and dressed, then she went to Ozpin's office, whatever she had missed she had to make it up if she even could, but she had only spoken with Ozpin and team CRDL so far. "How did I manage to botch the start of school so badly" she wined quietly to herself.

Ozpin looked up immediately when she walked in, he had been waiting for a chance to speak with her. "Well miss Knight, back among the living, I hope you realize that you missed initiation, meaning you missed the first team building exercise."

Yikes, she had missed some important stuff, she briefly thought about how likely it was that she would be dismissed to try again next year." Uh, yes sir." she said softly.

"Here is your schedule and dorm room number, your classes begin tomorrow, do not be late."

"Yes sir," sweet she hadn't been kicked out, she was down the hall when she realized, he said 'team building' uh oh.

Noel arrived at the dorm to find that the bed of the far left was hers, and that all of the space in the room was taken up with the possessions of her team, great. She stowed her gear under her bed and cleaned up, she needed to be presentable to her team when they got back.

Noel was just brushing her hair when they arrived, none of them were pleased to see her, apparently initiation was more important than she realized, "Hey guys" she said, "I'm the last member of your team, my name is Noel."

The last one to enter said," that's Gary, the little one is Hannah and I'm Terry."

At least they didn't all seem to hate her, yet. "Cool nice to meet you all, so who's team lead," she said. You could here a pin hit the carpet in that room.

Terry said "well Gary has been leading us, but according to Ozpin you're the leader."

"What, why am i the leader?" Noel exclaimed startling Hannah.

"Cuz Ozpin said so, as far as I'm concerned though Gary is the leader, at least he had the grace to show up for initiation!" Hannah yelled back.

Yikes, "well you see I was in the infirmary," Noel began.

"So, you weren't there to lead so you shouldn't be given the position." Gary cut in silencing Hannah before she could yell again.

"I agree with your reasoning, however in the meantime lets just accept it, give me a chance, if it doesn't work for you guys I'll go to Ozpin and explain the situation to him," Noel said calmly.

"As if i have a choice," Gary grumbled

"So what's our call sign?" Noel asked

Terry answered, "Knight."

Noel groaned.

"What," Gary said.

"It's named for me," Noel again groaned.

That did not please Gary, or Hannah in the least.

"Right, so now that I'm here I want to know any ground rules you guys have laid down, I'm not going to overturn everything you've done till now just because of Ozpin's decision," Noel said tiredly. She never wanted to lead or even really work in a group, what had convinced Ozpin to make her leader.

"I knew that our last member was laid up so I wrote them down, we should make a poster for later though, for quick reference and in the interests of keeping up to date," Terry spoke surprisingly respectfully.

"Good point," Gary said, "plus it will keep things clean, I don't know you and you don't know me, but there are several constitutions we need to keep up with legal one's and student one. I've heard teachers do inspections occasionally so if we have a clear list of group rules then they will make sure they are all in line with student law."

"I agree, also with that in mind I want to put in a four day grace period for enactments of new rules while we get the poster up, meaning that no one will be punished for a rule not on the wall after the first two weeks while we get this all sorted out. Also if as a team people decide to file complaints I want it written out in this notebook so that we have a permanent record." Noel added.

Terry handed Noel a note book and said, "These are the rules so far." The rules were not particularly strict or even regulating in any way. They read:

Work bench open to all by priority of: Gary, Hannah, Terry, Noel

Room is to remain clean at all times.

Chain of command is: Noel, Gary, Terry, Hannah...is subject to change

Noel was stunned, they have so little written infrastructure. "Hey Gary," she started, "does this cover everything, it seems a little...lacking."

"Yeah with the chance that it would be thrown out on arrival we kept it thin," Gary said, a little sore about having to surrender leadership.

"I agree with all of these, though the work bench priority has me a little confused I'm okay with being last priority, with that said I'm going to propose some new rules," she said. She wrote the suggestions so they could be considered individually.

First, I think that we need a defined process for settling disputes that does not use combat capabilities, I assume you all know how skilled you are as compared to the others, as such it would not be a fair way to handle the issue, my suggestion for it is that the first person in the chain of command that is not part of the issue mediates, if only because talking it out without a mediator usually devolves to shouting matches.

Second, no brawling, it reduces team effectiveness and can cause damage to property.

Third, lights out.

Fourth, no degradation, voice your opinion in full view of whom you are speaking, but don't smear people.

"Let me know your thoughts." she added when done writing them out.

All Gary could do with what he saw was think, damn I hate having to agree here but they make sense, "so when do you want this lights out?"

Hannah whined "Lights out, why? That's no fun!"

"Because I want people to be able to get the sleep they need, and rules aren't made for fun, I think ten would be good Gary, but I'm open to suggestions from you," Noel replied.

"Agreed," Gary was almost sulking, she made sense, even if she wasn't any fun to talk to, she just lacked to charisma to soften the blows.

"Now about the arrangement of the room, to be quiet honest there is a lot of stuff in here, with that said we need a new means of storing it, I don't have much, but I see nowhere for me to store it." she pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us were expecting the rooms to be this small, but what do we do about it, taller storage units won't work unless we get a step ladder for Hannah, which I bet she will resent," Gary said.

"Hmph," was all they got from Hannah.

"I see, what about hanging wall storage, we could put up small amounts of shelving and hooks for packs."

"Again where, all of the wall space that would work for that is blocked by furniture."

"As much as I hate to even suggest this, we could build lofts, it would solve the storage problem and free some space in which we could expand on our ability to store things efficiently, allowing the wall hooks idea to work if we felt the need for it later." Noel commented

"Okay...but what's a loft?" Gary questioned.

"Basically it's a bed about four to six feet up, under it you have space that you can store your stuff in, plus it keeps everyone on the same level as everyone will have to have a ladder." Noel said, adding a sigh of annoyance afterward.

"And you didn't want to do this because...what?" Gary questioned

"Because building lofts can take a while and each of us would need to raise money to buy materials for construction, materials that will last a while, logistically it will be a nightmare." Noel replied.

"I think we can manage, and it does solve the storage issue, anyone who doesn't want to or fails to raise the required amount of money, will just continue to use the old beds with the understanding that the floor area that they are allowed to use for furniture will be shrinking a bit. Also from your description of these 'lofts,' I think it would be a good idea to design them to go in the corners of the room," Gary was a little offended that Noel had so little confidence in them and glad that he could annoy her with her own idea.

"I see your point, with that said, I don't expect the work bench to go under a loft, everyone can use it so no one person should have to store it, it will have its own space." Noel commented, "by the way, some things of mine will be coming from home, if I'm not here to deal with them just put them on my bed and I'll deal with it when I get back.

"Where are you going?" Gary asked sounding irritated that their 'new leader' would leave so immediately.

"I need to go get my assignments and finish up my check in stuff, plus I got in a fight the first day so I need to make sure that they aren't still laid up." Noel said, "Not that it's really your business."

Gary was now full out annoyed at that, "Hey, I just like to know where the boss is, and I don't think we really have everything ironed out."

Noel stopped, "alright what's left that we can deal with now? If nothing is coming to mind right now than it can wait till I get back."

"Whatever, you have a point, it would look bad if our leaders grades sucked." Gary grumbled unable to think of a reason to stop her.

"Alright then I'll be back in a hour, see you then." With that she left.

Once Noel was away from the room she sighed, "I don't want to be the leader," unfortunately Ozpin heard this.

"I believe that you are the right choice for the job, if I am wrong we will find out soon, the best leaders rarely want the job, they are set there by others." Ozpin stated, showing no hint of uncertainty in his choice.

"But Gary is a better leader than I am." Noel complained, this was not a good day

"But you know things that he does not that could save your team if they listen to you, you have to be able to take charge and lead, that is the reason behind your appointment as team lead. I don't know exactly what you know but it is clear to me that you know more than you credit yourself with."Ozpin stated

"Eh…but…I'm not going to be able to change your mind am I?"Noel pouted

"Nope, so you might as well get used to it" Ozpin grinned

"Right well, I guess I should go check in with the teachers, I should have to learn all of the same stuff as everyone else. Oh is team CRDL recovered, I went easy on them but…they seemed pretty bad before I passed out."

"They are fine, they have better control of their aura than you do, they were moving by the end of the day," Ozpin stated…wait, she went easy on them, just how strong was she.

"Phew, that's a relief, well i'm gonna go get class work then,bye," Noel began to leave.

"Wait, you said you...went easy on them, why?" Ozpin had no intention of letting her leave without getting a strait answer.

"Woops...did I say that?"Noel said sheepishly, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Yes you did, elaborate."Ozpin left no room to argue or escape through.

"If my dad saw that fight he would be ashamed." Noel was really eager to leave this conversation.

"Why would your father be ashamed? you bested a team that had been doing this longer than you have."Ozpin was confused, she was exemplary, to be able to take out a senior team, even with the time laid up it was astonishing.

"I seriously doubt that" Noel's eyes glazed over as she remembered her years of training.

"So you're saying that they had now chance in their fight?"

"If I told you that my scroll doesn't show my full aura, you'd think I was lying, however that's true, I actually only used one tenth of my aura in that fight, most people have no idea that you can use aura as point defense if you master it, or have any idea how to use it offensively, When Cardin's mace hit my shield, I made it actually hit the shield and my back rather than exhausting my aura reserve preventing a fraction of the pain that would happen anyway, usually this shows in a fight by my aura dropping a lot then flaring, I think Professor Goodwitch saw that, as you said, they didn't really have a chance, and if we fought again, well it would go badly for them," Noel said with no uncertainty at all.

"Can you prove this?" Ozpin asked a little shellshocked.

"Well if I were to fight them again, I'd take out Sky first, that halberd would be useful to one shot Russell, he's a good distraction, but only because he is genuinely dangerous, he's fast and competent but was extremely confused by my garrote wire trap and couldn't stop a determined strike from a longer heavier weapon, Dove next, that deals with the only range weapon, as to Cardin, he's full of openings when he's desperate, I could break him nine different ways in as many seconds, though if you want me to fight them again I can, but then, that's how you would fight them yourself, isn't it Professor Ozpin" Noel's gaze sharpened and he felt himself being analyzed on levels he had only felt once before.

"I should have known he wouldn't intervene for just anyone."Ozpin shivered remembering his conversation with the man who scared him most, Thomas King, Noel's father, "I see, so you will be needing a placement test, won't you."

"Do as you see fit," with that Noel went to get assignments form Port and Oobleck.


	3. Chapter 3 Knight's Wrath & Power

_**Idon't own RWBY.**_

Ozpin did in fact give her a test, a long one.

Noel sat on the far side of his desk with 700 pages of Grimm studies, diagrams, tactics, strategy, formations, and every other combat element Ozpin could think of, including questions regarding determining the effectuality of leaders.

Throughout the test Noel stared calmly at the pages, the only sign of life being that she continued to write and scribble answers.

When she finally turned in the monstrosity of a test Ozpin noted a few oddities, first he doubted she had missed a single one, second she had added notes on Grimm anatomy to the diagrams, third some of her answers answers included strategies that weren't mentioned on the test.

Whatever Thomas had done to this kid, she had lived an odd life, while he was examining the test Noel quietly left the room, it would take a while to grade and she had things to do in the meantime.

Prime on her list of things to do, go to class, she wasn't being removed from normal classes just yet, she had to see to it that her team arrived on time. Fortunately that test had consumed the time she would have been in Port's class, she didn't have anything to learn from Port, Oobleck, was arguably more valuable anyway, if only he could get over his misconception that everyone could be made to respect each other through understanding, that's just not the way the world works.

Today he was going on about the superior hearing and nightvision of many faunus, and how that gave them a tactical advantage, of course Noel immediately thought of the wonders of flash-bangs and their applications against an enemy with better hearing and night-vision. He always seemed to miss that all advantages, were disadvantages when considered by a knowledgeable enemy.

Her second task was far less desirable, she had to let her team know Ozpin's decision about leadership.

"What do you mean Ozpin will not permit a change in leadership, I thought we were going to take this issue to him as a team," of course Gary would be the most angry member of the team, he wanted the lead spot.

"Well I kinda said something while I thought I was alone and he heard and told me that I was stuck, so here we are, I don't want to be the leader any more than you want me to be so let's all just get over it, " Noel clearly didn't want to have this conversation.

"We could make an in house decision to decide who leads, cut him out of it."Gary said.

"And how well would that work, he would find out about it eventually, and then as a team we would face any consequences he sees fit," Noel pointed out.

"I for one would rather keep the chain of command we have now, and I'll just stay silent most of the time and leave Gary to lead, I'll just open meetings, sign rule amendments, and if I contradict Gary's orders consider it tactical intervention," Noel made sense, none of them wanted to chance washing out over something so small.

"Okay" Gary began, "but what do you mean tactical intervention, what makes you think that your tactical skill is better than mine?"

"I've been taught strategy and tactics all my life from before I can remember, my friends as a child were tactical analysis essays, and strategic simulators, my first toy was a knife, which I then began training with every day," Noel saw no point hiding facts.

"What the fuck kind of life have you led, you shouldn't be a Beacon, you belong in a psych ward," Gary seemed genuinely concerned, then again he wanted the leader spot pretty badly.

"All I can say is that it isn't fun to be born to a military family like mine, that said Gary you will lead most of the time, if I say something consider it an order, if you have an issue with it deal with it after the situation is over, clear," Noel seemed not to have changed much, she still had an extremely rude tone in her voice and didn't seem any more capable to lead, but on that point she seemed set.

"Fine, but if you fuck up I will see to it that you lose the position, if I have to get you washed out to do it." Gary growled maliciously, he didn't like taking orders at all, even less from this graceless girl.

That seemed a bit harsh to Noel but she doubted he could carry through with his threat and if she did fail that badly her father would pull her from the school so fast Ozpin's head might snap off.

"Now that that is out of the way, for the moment, on to other pressing matters, Ozpin may be giving me special classes, I want you guys to know because you are the only people immediately effected," Noel was ready for the yelling this time.

"What, first he gives us a leader that doesn't show up for the first three days, now he's giving said leader special classes, that seems a bit like favoritism to me, I vote we go down to his office and explain some issues to him, as a group this time," Gary shouted, outraged at the thought that the person he liked least in this team was: one not going to move from the leader position any time soon or easily, two was getting special lessons that he wasn't even offered, and three seemed to have no fear of his threat,.

"That won't do any good, I had to take an extremely long and difficult test to even get the chance at these classes, 700 pages of tedious questions about combat, and grimm anatomy, and seemingly anything he and his staff could come up with in a week was on that test, I'm just letting you know that there is a possibility that this will happen, so chill out, it hasn't happened yet and if it does it's because of test results, not favoritism," honestly did Gary ever get over his issues.

"So can I take this test too, if you can shouldn't I be able to?" Gary snapped back hoping to force Noel to admit to Ozpin's favoritism.

"Ask him yourself, though I doubt you actually want to, I know I didn't he wanted me to." Noel was getting tired of Gary's bullshit.

"I doubt that, what did you do, get your dad to make him?" Gary sneered.

Noel flush with anger, though Gary took it as admittance, "I knew it, you really do get what you want based on legacy."

Noel was seeing red, "you want to say that again jack ass, did you really just insult my word, and honor, do you really think I've ever been handed anything in my entire life, shit bag."

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings, strike a nerve, remember the rules you laid down, not brawls, no slander, mediate all issues, well it so happens that the appropriate mediator in this case is Hannah, abide by your own rules, or will you throw those out too." Gary said.

Noel gritted her teeth and growled through them, "there's just one thing those don't account for, none of you has seen me fight nor have I seen you fight, thus there is room for an exemption, however I will leave it to Hannah as to whether or not that's how this goes down, I'll abide the letter of the law this time, if not the spirit."

Hannah almost giddy with anticipation at the idea of a fight, hopefully with Gary kicking Noels ass simply cheered, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

Noel, couldn't wait to rip this jerk a new asshole. "School arena sound good to you, the teachers, and any students who want to can see the fight, keep it fair."

"Alright, but if I win, you go to Ozpin and step down as leader, if he won't let you then quit school, you clearly can't lead and don't deserve to." Gary was clearly pissed, even in combat she didn't fear him.

"Alright, if I win you never question me again, my life has been an uphill struggle since the beginning, my father never gave me a damn thing except pain and battle and wrath, I never liked life, but I sure as hell won't take this shit from you anymore.

For the second time in as many weeks the school gathered to see Noel in action, many students who hadn't been there the first time were the second as Noel's fight was almost legendary, the arena was literally packed to the brim, all of the faculty turned out to see it, nearly all of the students turned out to see it, even CRDL, wanting to see who had stepped in it this time.

Noel wore less gear this time, she hadn't seen Gary fight but she had seen his weapon, with that in mind she left the garrote wire, and duffle bag out, and the pistols, she wanted to watch his face, hear him scream, taste blood, this time it was just blades and shields. She arrived in jeans, a tee shirt and combat boots, to her ensemble she added only a dagger.

Gary wore all of his gear, Noel carried a lot, but that didn't mean she knew how to use it, in fact, he doubted she could use fully half of what she was carrying, He showed up in full plate, with his great-sword at full length and his shield on his back.

Both stepped into the ring ready to kick the others ass. Glynda started the fight.

Noel threw the dagger strait at Gary's face, his world narrowed toward blocking or dodging that first shot, since his shield was on his back he decided to dodge, with the moment of danger gone, he looked toward where Noel had been, where the hell had she gone, he didn't hear the knife hit the wall.

Noel had used the moment to get behind him, and was dodging his sight by staying behind him, then she took her chance, and slit the bindings on his armor, leaving him exposed.

Gary finally saw her, holding the very knife that had been flying toward his face moments ago, what the hell, how had she caught it, had she retrieved it instead, no that couldn't be it, Hannah would have said something about cheating, Maybe she had extras, he hadn't seen her whole kit he didn't notice that he was exposed until he heard the clatter of metal on the floor.

Noel grinned at the state of shock Gary slipped into, he hadn't expected to lose his armor, but it was in the way of her vengeance. She threw the knife again, this time burying it squarely in his shin, this was too easy.

Gary was officially freaked out, when had she fucked up his armor, he had checked it before the fight to be sure there was no sabotage, so when, had the knife hit the shoulder straps, no way, those were almost completely covered by the plate mail, and it wouldn't account for the damage to the rest of his armor, was her semblance speed, maybe but not likely, this school already had someone with that semblance, they weren't so common that they ever gathered together, was she a faunus of some kind that was particularly fast? More likely.

He was suddenly sure that his greatsword was to slow, time to switch to sword and board, then the pain hit, the knife that had been in her hand seconds ago was now in his shin, draining his aura…fast, really fast, must have hit something important, he pulled the knife out and threw it from the arena, he was sick of the thing.

Noel was waiting for his counter attack, he was screwed, that knife and burned his aura so bad it was nearly at half, for such a small weapon on a single strike not bad, not nearly the damage Cardin had done with his mace, but then there was a clear size difference. She watched as Gary switched to sword and board, oh well, he was leaving his back open, but she didn't have her diversionary knife anymore, I suppose a fair fight will work.

Gary dropped into a defensive stance, trying to gauge her ability's now that she didn't have the knife to distract him with, what he saw confused him even worse, she seemed to skate forward, on nothing.

Noel concentrated her aura under her feet, it works as a force-field, but at it is not matter, does not generate friction, thus the skating motion she used, if ate away at her aura, slowly, but the speed in this case was worth it, as she moved she drew broadswords, he wouldn't be able to keep up with them, his sword was significantly heavier, as a result of the great sword mode and the mechanism for switching, his shield, being less offensively usable than a sword would hinder his attacking options, defensively he was in a good spot, his shield could block both swords if used well, and the heavier blade would be more powerful if their blades locked.

Noel's first strike rebounded off of Gary's shield, driving Noel back a bit, Gary's swing missed by millimeters, however that exposed his weapon arm, Noel kicked the blade from his hand, sending it spinning across the floor, Gary almost dived for it, almost.

Gary' changed his stance to one where his shield was his weapon, and defense, he hated this stance, no quick win, but almost sure, with the new stance up he shuffled to collect his sword, that is until Noel kicked it from the ring.

Noel smirked, revenge for the knife. Now she had all of the actual weapons in the ring, this would be interesting, cornered rats and all.

Gary began to shield bash her, hoping to drive her from the ring and win that way, too bad, it's too slow, though he did use the skill well it just couldn't keep up with good foot work, that is she assumed that was his goal until she dodged and he grabbed the long sword form her back, damn it, this was down to cat and mouse a minute ago.

Gary resumed his sword and board stance, with the newly collected weapon. This would work better for his purposes than his sword anyway, it was lighter, and faster. He swung a few times experimentally, "Very nice sword you got here Noel, makes me wonder why you didn't use it, if you can even use it that is."

Noel glared intensely at Gary and as she did her eyes seemed to flood with blood and her hair began to turn darker, her hair had been blond since Gary had met her but it seem to be shifting to a more vibrant color, Noel skated forward again and kicked his shield, hard, Gary suddenly understood what his father had said years ago, "revenge is a woman" his father had said. All Gary could think or say was "oh shit" then his head hit the floor and his blood spread around him.

Noel on the other side of the arena looked pale, not again, she collapsed too, she needed to stop getting so excited during fights or this might become a real problem.

In the end it was declared that Noel had won, as Gary had not landed a single solid hit, and had collapsed first, and she collapsed from over exertion.

Gary didn't move for two days, the shin wound and head injury voraciously ate at his aura, keeping him too exhausted to even roll over for comfort. Noel stopped for three again, whatever had allowed her to kick Gary twelve feet up and almost thirty over land had hit her pretty hard too.

During her three day sleep, Noel took a trip down memory lane, back to when she was nine on her first real hunt, she had been separated from her father and her company, she was lost in the wilderness and knew it, she laid down her traps outside of a cave, figuring shelter was necessary, not realizing that deathstalkers resided here, she tied off her garrote wire, wrapping it firmly around a tree outside, and settled in to wait for rescue, When the deathstalkers found her, they would have killed her, if only they hadn't hissed, she lead them through the traps, but it didn't end there, she dined on deathstalker that night, it had changed her, no one knew but her, and even she didn't know how, just that fighting changed after that.

Gary awoke to see a notice to go see Ozpin in his office, that couldn't be good. He got there to see Ozpin was very perturbed about the fact that his students kept getting so badly injured, but more perturbed to realize that neither time was actually Noel's fault, "I understand that you are the reason behind this last fight, that you insulted your team lead and arranged for a fight in which the loser paid rather a lot, however I wasn't given details as to what the terms were, Terry was quiet clear that I would have to get those from you and Noel, so fill me in."

Gary gulped, this wasn't going to be pretty, "well the understanding was that if I won, Noel would step down as leader, and if Noel won than the leadership issue would be resolved, no more lip about it."

"I see," Ozpin maintained his calm look, "I believe I made myself clear the last time, I will not allow Noel to vacate the position, and yet this happened anyway, however I sense there is more to this, fill in the details."

"Well part of the agreement for vacating the leadership position was that if you wouldn't take her stepping down she would quit school." Gary said, quietly.

"Let me make this abundantly clear, under no circumstances will any more of this be tolerated, if you try this again then I will dismiss you, not her, you."Ozpin was clearly aggravated that this kind of conduct was happening on his campus.

_**This one seems to be sort of a rambling mess. Read & review.**_


End file.
